Keep on Fighting
by Ryo-sama
Summary: Famous Harry Potter, the property of an abused Draco Malfoy? Oh, my! When Harry opts to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, he finds out that he has to spend the vacation with his least fave person. What happens when Draco starts to express himself?
1. The Storm Rages On

"**Keep on Fighting": Chapter One-"The Storm Rages On"**

**Rating:** R, for language content and sexual circumstances.

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Famous Harry Potter, the property of an abused Draco Malfoy? Oh, my! When Harry opts to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, he finds out that he has to spend the vacation with his least favorite person. What happens when Draco starts sharing some of his deepest secrets with Harry? Harry discovers that he was not as bad off as some. Read on to find out more! Harry/Draco.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own this story, but it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. -dramatic sigh- Oh, well, she's a better author than I am at writing the Harry Potter stories. Okay, all hail the twins! I also worship Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, in case you couldn't tell. A/N: Don't sue me, please!!!!

Okay, enough of that. On a happier note, hello to all of you! Thank you to your reviews for my other stories, and I hope that you like this one. I am going to apologize right now for the extremely short chapters for this story. I will be posting two chapters today so that I will not receive any reviews saying that it is too short. Please be kind!

**Chapter One- "The Storm Rages On"**

"So, how does it feel to not have your godfather anymore, Potter?"

"Depends. How does it feel to not be kissing up to everybody because your father's in Azkaban?" This seemed to be Malfoy's favorite pasttime, tormenting Harry when he was alone.

"You'll regret that one day, Potter," growled Draco.

"Says who? You? I don't think so, Malfoy. Your Head of House sure as hell isn't here to hear anything I've said, and neither is mine. I'm sure, though, that you'll go straight to Snape once this confrontation is over, though, won't you?" Harry hated Malfoy even more now that he'd adopted a high and mighty air, even though his father was in Azkaban. Malfoy glared at Harry, but didn't answer. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked off, in the opposite direction of the castle.

'It seems that all he does is spend all of his spare time on that Quidditch field,' thought Harry. 'I wonder why.'

"Hey, Harry! How come you're out here by yourself? And I heard from Hermione that you're not going to Hogsmeade today. Why not? I would think you'd want to get as far away from Malfoy as you can," said Ron.

"I just don't feel like doing anything today, that's all. Why isn't Malfoy going anyway?"

"Because everybody who isn't in Slytherin is teasing him and pulling a whole bunch of pranks on him. There isn't a single person who hasn't heard about what happened last year, so the Slytherins are shunned even more." Harry nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Ron was about to say something more, but was shushed by Hermione, who'd just showed up.

"Come on, Ron. If we're going to Hogsmeade, we'd better get going. They're gonna leave soon," she added, pointing to their transportation, which was a line of carriages today. Ron cast one last glance at Harry before he followed Hermione. Harry watched them leave, then stood up and headed toward the castle. As he reached the stairs, he turned around and looked in the direction of the Quidditch field. Circling above the goalposts was a broom, and even though Harry was far enough off that he couldn't see the person, he knew for a fact that it was Malfoy. Harry watched him circle and dive for a few more minutes before turning and going inside.

-Lunch-

As Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, he noticed that almost all of the Slytherins had stayed at Hogwarts.

'Ron was right. Everybody must be shunning the Slytherins even more, because otherwise they wouldn't all still be at Hogwarts.' As Harry looked up and down the Slytherin table, he noticed that Malfoy wasn't there. 'He must still be out on the Quidditch field,' thought Harry. After Harry was done eating, he decided to go to the Owlery and visit Hedwig. He'd saved her a piece of bacon from lunch, and since he hadn't seen her at all today, he decided to go check on her. As he stepped inside and headed toward Hedwig, Harry noticed that he wasn't alone.

"So Potter, I see that you didn't go tow Hogsmeade with your little friends. Why not?" drawled Draco.

"Because I'd much rather be here in a castle full of Slytherins. Does that bother you?" he asked sarcastically. Draco sneered.

"It's nice to know that you're not without a sense of humor. So, why did you really stay behind?" asked Draco. Harry turned around and faced him.

"It's none of your business," said Harry threateningly. Draco smirked. He knew if he pushed the right buttons he'd be able to piss Harry off.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I'll just go back to tending to my owl." With that, Draco turned his back to Harry. Harry continued to glare at Draco. Finally, he turned around and faced Hedwig, who was a bit ruffled because she appeared to be mad at Harry for ignoring her. 'What the hell happened to Malfoy?!? it looks like he lost a battle with about 3 people, judging by the bruises.'

Okay, so what do you think? I apologize for the shortness(Again!). Any flamers will be used to roast my stupid computer and anybody who makes me mad. Die, computer, die! Good reviewers get s'mores! I am sorry about the short summary that shows up when you see the thing for this story on the site, but my computer is being stupid, and I have to press enter after every letter I type in on the "Summary" section when I created this story.


	2. Snow Fall

"**Keep on Fighting": Chapter Two-"Snow Falls"**

**Rating:** R, for language content and sexual circumstances. (No actual direct references, 'cause I'm thinking Lime for this story so I won't get kicked off.)

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Famous Harry Potter, the property of an abused Draco Malfoy? Oh, my! When Harry opts to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, he finds out that he has to spend the vacation w/ his least fave person. What happens when Draco starts sharing some of his deepest secrets w/ Harry? Harry discovers that he was not as bad off w/ the Dursleys as Draco was w/ his own family. Read on to find out more!

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter 'cause that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, 'cause I haven't done anything wrong. All hail the twins, Draco, and Harry! I do, however, own this story. Carry on!

All right, since I promised you the second chapter today as well, here it is! I am so sorry about there not being a summary for this story when it shows up on the website, but my computer refuses to cooperate with me and let me type much in the "Summary" section, 'cause I have to hit Enter after every letter. It's a real drag and I didn't want to mess with it. Again, I am sooooo sorry!!!! I got lazy with this story 'cause I didn't want to write long chapters again. Those are really hard to type, even though I love writing long chapters for a lot of my stories. Plus, my editor gets mad at me when I make things short, so this will probably be the only story that she'll allow me to write. Knowing her she'd probably extend any more of my short chapters and make them longer. -Sigh- Oh, well. I hope that this story doesn't sound too stupid, 'cause this is what happens when a) I get bored, or b) I wake up at 3 in the morning and can't go back to sleep. Carry on!

**Chapter Two: "Snow Falls"**

"Hey, Harry! You should've been with us. You missed the greatest thing ever. You know Malfoy's two goons? Well, some of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws beat the crap out of 'em! You should see them now," said Ron excitedly. All Harry could do was smile; he couldn't get what he'd seen out of his mind. Malfoy'd been in the Owlery tending his eagle owl, which seemed normal, but that wasn't what had disturbed Harry. What did was the amount of scars and bruises on Malfoy's arms. Since it was the weekend, the students didn't have to wear their robes if they didn't want to. Malfoy'd taken advantage of this and had been wearing jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione with a concerned look on her face. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." At that moment, Draco walked past them and sat down at the Slytherin table. (Dinnertime. Carry on!) He'd put a robe on and looked fairly happy about something, which was saying something, considering that Draco looked like he'd lost a war underneath the robe. Draco saw that Harry was watching him, so he sneered at Harry. Harry turned his attention back to his food, embarrassed that Draco'd caught him.

After dinner was done, Harry snuck outside and headed toward the Quidditch field. (He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak, of course.) As he approached the field, Harry thought that he sensed that someone was behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Draco.

"You know, Malfoy, you're just a little bit obvious right now." At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco froze in his tracks.

"What do you want, Potter? Have you come to get me in trouble?"

"No, I was just taking a walk."

"Using your Invisibility Cloak? Nice try, Potter. And how many people do you think will actually believe that?" Draco sneered. He couldn't see Harry, but he knew for a fact that Harry was glaring at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy, and go away," growled Harry.

"Love to, Potter, but this is the direction that I want to go in, so deal with it."

"Why do you always seem to be at the Quidditch field? Is it your personal thought space?"

"It's none of your business why I go there, so don't ask questions."

"You know, I think it has to do with whoever beat the crap out of you. Is that possible?" At those words, Draco stopped. He slowly turned around and saw that Harry had removed the Cloak and was staring at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Malfoy. I saw your arms. There were more bruises and scars on them than I have, and that's saying something." Instead of saying anything, Draco just turned around and continued walking toward the Quidditch field. When he'd reached the field, he noticed that Harry was still behind him.

"Leave me alone, Potter."

"No."

"Damn it, I'll curse you if you don't leave and mind your own freaking business!"

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I'm not leaving. As much as I hate your attitude, I'd still like to know why you didn't you hide those scars if they were so obvious."

"Get the hell away from me, Potter!" Draco forgot about using his wand and threw a punch. Harry held up his hand and caught Draco's fist before it connected with the side of his face, which is where it was heading. Draco struggled for a few minutes, but when Harry didn't loosen his grip, Draco gave up. "Why can't you just mind your own business?" Harry was surprised to see tears running down Draco's face. (A/N: I am trying my best to keep Draco in character, but it's hard. Carry on!)

"You were the one parading around, showing your scars," Harry pointed out.

"You didn't used to care about what happened to me, Potter. I would have thought that all of the scars would've made you happy because I'd suffered," spat Draco.

"As much as I hate you, Malfoy, I would never wish such a treatment on anyone. So, who hurt you, and why do you come out to the field?"

"My father, and because it reminds me of you."

Okay, so what did you think? S'mores will go to good reviewers, and flamers will be used to a) roast the marshmallows for the s'mores, b) roast my computer, or c) roast anyone who makes me mad. Die, computer, die! Anywho, I will be back soon with an update for something. What it is I'm not quite sure yet, so please be patient with me. Bye for now!


	3. I'm An Idiot!

**Keep on Fighting": Chapter Three- "I'm An Idiot!"**

**Rating:** R, for language content and sexual circumstances.

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** -Insert summary-

**Legal Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter. -Author spots J.K. Rowling giving her an evil glare.- Okay, no I don't, so you can't sue me. I only own this story, but it was worth a try. Anyway, please do not sue me, and enjoy the story.

Okay, hello again to all of my readers! Yes, I know these chapters are really short, but I can't help it! A lot of my other stories took up at least four sheets of lined paper, front and back. I had to take a break. Again, I apologize. Please do not be angry with me. Okay, here you go!

**Chapter Three: "I'm An Idiot!"**

"My dad, and because it reminds me of you." As soon as he'd said the words, Draco clapped his hand over his mouth and looked nervously at Harry. Harry released Draco's fist, expecting him to run, but Draco was so shocked that he couldn't move.

"What do you mean? Your father did this to you?!?" Harry exclaimed, pulling up one of Draco's sleeves. Draco nodded. "But why?" Draco shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to say it. "And why in the world would you come to the field if it reminds you of me?" Again, Draco shook his head. Harry sighed and sat down on the grass, leaning against one of the goalposts. Draco watched him nervously, but didn't move or say anything. Finally, he seemed to regain some of his composure. He glanced at Harry, then bolted. Harry smiled sadly, then put his Invisibility Cloak back on and headed toward the castle.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was only mildly surprised at not seeing Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Harry! Christmas is approaching. Are you gonna stay here at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. You can always come and stay with my family."

"Thanks, Ron, but I'll stay here. I really appreciate the offer, though. Well , I think I'll go take a walk. I'll see you later, mate." With that, Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall. For reasons unknown to Harry, he found himself standing next to one of the Quidditch goalposts. Circling the field above was unmistakably Draco. Draco obviously had spotted him, because he performed a spectacular dive and landed a foot away from Harry.

"Back again, Potter?" growled Draco.

"Of course. I couldn't stand not being around you, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. Draco smirked.

"Have you come to make fun of me because of last night, or did you come here just because?"

"Just because."

"Liar. You came here to make fun of me, I know it."

"Well, you need to get your brain checked, because you obviously know nothing, Malfoy." Draco glared at him, but didn't say anything. Silence surrounded them, except for the distant sounds of a snowball fight somewhere on the grounds. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Well, are you gonna leave, or are you gonna stand there and haunt me?"

"I think I'll stand here and haunt you; it sounds like fun." Smack! Harry staggered backwards, shocked by the force of Draco slapping him across the face.

"Damn you, Potter. Don't you get it? You haunt me enough as it is without you being around me 24-7. Go away!"

"No! I want to know why you said what you did last night, and that little comment just now about me haunting you already doesn't help." As Harry spoke, his anger became more apparent because his voice rose.

"All right, fine. I'll tell you, but will you keep your voice down? Do you want the whole world to know about this conversation?"

"No, not really, but you are so annoying sometimes, Malfoy. You don't explain everything you say. You expect everybody to figure out your feelings for themselves. Well, I'm not like everybody else, so you've got some serious explaining to do, Malfoy. The sooner you start, the better," added Harry, leaning against the goalpost with his arms folded across his chest. He now had a red mark on his left cheek from where Draco had slapped him. Draco sat down on the grass and placed his broom next to him. He looked up at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"You know, Potter, I can't talk to you if I have to look up at you."

"Fine. Is this better?" said an indignant Harry as he sat on the grass, still leaning against the pole.

"Yes. Thank you. Now where do I start?" he asked himself, cracking his knuckles nervously. "Well, even though I've hated you since we met on the train our first year, you've become my obsession."

Okay, so what did you think? Yes, it's short, and yes, I left you hanging, but it's not my fault if my hands get tired of typing. I've got a very low tolerance of typing a whole lot at one time, so you'll have to bear with me. I'm so sorry, but that's just how it goes. I promise I will do some more tomorrow. Flamers will be used to roast the marshmallows for the s'mores, but if I don't get any flamers, I promise all of my good reviewers will get s'mores. Bai bai for now!


	4. Feelings Revealed

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Four: "Feelings Revealed"**

**Summary:** A holiday spent with just Harry, Draco, and the Headmaster in the castle. (A/N: Don't go getting any weird ideas; this is still a Harry/Draco fic, and Dumbledore is not involved. That would be gross, in my opinion.) The holiday will continue for a couple more chapters, so please be patient.

**Legal Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story. I am not making any money off of this story, nor do I want to, so nobody can sue me.

Okay, enough said. Hello, once again. Yes, I am back. I have a little spare time right now so I will be typing a couple of chapters over my two week break when I can. I have homework to do also, so I won't have as much time as I'd like, but that's okay. In response to some of the reviews I have been getting, I am sorry for how short these chapters are, but this is just how I have it written. Thank you for hanging in there with me for all of this time. On with the story!

**Chapter Four: "Feelings Revealed"**

"Well, even though I've hated you since we met on the train our first year, you've become my obsession." Immediately, Draco regretted saying those words; the look on Harry's face was one of shock and anger.

"I've become your obsession? Why?" Draco couldn't tell if Harry's tone was one of disgust or not, but he knew he had to answer him this time. Draco stood up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because you have. There's no other way to describe it, Potter. I don't understand it fully myself, and I'm the one with the obsession."

"How can I be your obsession when you said yourself that you hate me?" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I just told you, I don't know." To show Harry that he wasn't making it up, he took a step forward and kissed Harry. Harry was so shocked that he took a step backwards, or at least he would have if it weren't for the fact that he was already up against the goalpost. At first, Harry was really tense, not sure why he didn't push Draco away, but then he gradually regained use of his body and pushed Draco back.

"You can't...I mean, not...I" Draco smirked at Harry's discomfort.

"Well, you'd better leave before somebody comes looking for you, Potter." Harry didn't need him to tell him again; he took off running. "Damn you, Potter. I'll make you pay for making me tell you how I feel."

"Hey, Harry, are you all right? You seem really tense," said Hermione.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to stay here over break? You know you can still come with us, mate," added Ron.

"No, I'll be fine. Have a Merry Christmas, you guys."

"You too, Harry," said Ron and Hermione as they pulled their trunks along behind them. Harry waited a half hour before he left the Common Room to wander the halls. As he approached the library, someone walked out. The two of them spotted each other at once and froze.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Potter. I would've thought you'd go stay with Weasley and Granger instead of being stuck in the castle with me."

"Believe me, I thought about it. What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded as Draco took a couple steps toward him. The grin on Draco's face didn't ease Harry's mind, either.

"Well, since you asked, I was wondering if you'd take a walk around the grounds with me. In case you haven't noticed, you and I are the only ones here."

"Oh, what a jolly holiday this is gonna be," muttered Harry.

"The Headmaster is here, but none of the other teachers are here, so if we do something wrong, we won't get points taken away. That means I can do whatever I want to you, and there's nobody to stop me, Potter."

"Great. Now I'm gonna become a mass of curses, or get molested. What a grand holiday this is," growled Harry.

"Shut up, Potter. It's not like we have anywhere to go if we wanted to get away for the holidays. My father's in prison, and I know for a fact that the Muggle family you stay with over the summer isn't anything to rave about."

"Why would it matter if your father's in prison, Malfoy?"

"My mum hates me, if you must know. My father continues to beat me to keep me from indulging in my obsession, and my mother's not much better."

"That's a comforting thought, Malfoy. Now I feel really safe around you," said Harry sarcastically.

"Shut up, Potter! Just shut up!" Harry stepped back, afraid of what Draco was gonna do to him. Harry had never seen Draco so angry.

"Jeez, Malfoy, calm down. I wasn't trying to make you go psycho on me."

"Yeah, well, you make it really easy, Potter."

"How? Because of your obsession with me? Because your father and mother don't treat you right?"

"Both, actually. That scares me, though, because I can't seem to stay angry at you, just at myself."

"That doesn't make any sense, Malfoy."

"When it comes to you, nothing ever does."

Okay, so what did you think? I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I promise it'll be soon. Please read and review! Until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing off for now!


	5. Payback Time!

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Five: "Payback Time!"**

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance/Angst (?)

**Summary:** A holiday spent with just Harry and Draco in the castle, oh, and Dumbledore is there too, but no getting gross on me now. Nobody ends up with Dumbledore; he's just there.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Okay, don't own it, no profit being made. You can't sue me.

Okay, hello again to all of my faithful fans! I am sorry I have not been updating like I should be. One of my faithful reviewers passed away on January 7th, and I am very sad about that, 'cause the world has lost a very dear person. God bless Meilani-faerie.

On another note, my teachers thought it an appropriate time to assign me a mountain of homework, and I just moved, so you might be able to imagine the chaos of my life right now, but if not, trust me, you don't want to know. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Five: "Payback Time!"**

"When it comes to you, nothing ever does."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, afraid of the answer he might get.

"Think about it, Potter. You're the reason my father and mother beat me, and yet I continue being obsessed with you. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Well then, there you go. Now, which direction should we go first?"

"I don't know. That way, I guess," sighed Harry, pointing away from the Quidditch field.

"Aw, you don't to go to the field?"

"No," said Harry angrily.

"Why not, Potter? Afraid I might assault you?" drawled Draco.

"That's a given no matter where I go, because you're next to me. Just do me a favor and keep your hands to yourself, okay, Malfoy?" All of a sudden, Harry found himself up against the castle with Draco holding both of his wrists, pinning him there.

"Shut up, Potter. Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I haven't tried to get you out of my mind? No matter how many times I insult you and piss you off, my mind refuses to let you go. Don't you get it, Potter? I can't let you go!" shouted Draco, his rage apparent in his silver-blue eyes. Harry's own emerald eyes glared right back at Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, you haven't tried hard enough to let me go. Now, let go of me," growled Harry.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, no, I will not let you go. I kinda like having you like this."

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper. You don't want the Headmaster to investigate, now do you? We're by ourselves for two weeks, Potter, so get used to me being this close to you, if not closer," said Draco with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. Now let go of me!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Potter. It would be nice to fuck you, or vice versa."

"God damn it, Malfoy, quit being such a pervert! I wouldn't fuck you if...mmmph!" Draco cut Harry's tirade off mid-sentence, kissing him hard. Harry tried to push him away, but with Draco still holding his wrists and his body pressed up against him, Harry couldn't go very far. When Draco stepped back and released him, Harry just glared at him.

"Thank you, Potter. As much as I appreciate having you throw yourself into a rage, it's much more fun to kiss you. Good day, Potter." Without a backward glance, Draco started walking toward the double doors. Harry glared at him, and then raced after him.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Harry as he slammed into Draco, knocking him to the ground. Draco had been shocked when Harry slammed into him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't put up a fight. He punched Harry in the same place that he'd slapped him, sending Harry flying backwards.

"Don't ever do that again, Potter. Here, try this on for size." Draco flicked his wand, and the words "I love Draco Malfoy" flashed on and off on Harry's House crest.

"You bastard! How am I supposed to get this off?"

"If you're nice to me over the braek, I'll remove the spell at the end. If not, you get to show your friends your interesting choice for a lover."

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? I don't believe I was carrying a sign that said, 'I'm your new obsession,' so you can't use that as an excuse, Malfoy."

"Hey, you started this battle, Potter. I'm just continuing it," growled Draco.

"Hmph. Like hell I did! I don't remember asking you to come onto me, Malfoy," snarled Harry.

"Payback's a bitch, Potter. And don't you forget it."

Okay, so what are your thoughts? I'm sorry that it took so long to get something updated, but I'll try to make it up to you somehow, I promise. Bye for now!


	6. Keep Away From Me

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Six: "Keep Away From Me"**

**Legal Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm only allowed to play with the characters, and yes, I realize how wrong that sounded, Yuri-san. Don't even say anything about it.

**Summary:** Okay, um, Draco adds insult to injury, kinda. Also, there is a slight food fight here too.

Okay, enough of the legal stuff. Hello, again! I realize that it has been awhile since I have updated this story, so I felt like typing the next chapter. Plus, I had a review for chapter five in my in-box, and I realized how long it's been since I've updated this fic. Hang with me here, 'cause I do not like typing very much. Onward with Chapter Six!

**Chapter Six: "Keep Away From Me"**

"Payback's a bitch, Potter. And don't you forget it."

'Darn him,' thought Harry as he watched Malfoy walk off in the direction of the Quidditch field. Harry stood there for a few minutes before heading into the castle.

As the days passed, Harry spent most of his time in the library trying to figure out how to get the message, 'I love Draco Malfoy,' off of his House crest, but he couldn't find anything. He also did the best that he could to avoid Malfoy. It was working quite nicely, too, since they were the only two students in the castle for at least another week and a half. Harry had taken to coming a few minutes late to each meal, because then Draco would already be done and gone. One day, though, that wasn't the case. As Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw that Dumbledore was not there and that Draco was still eating.

'Darn! Now I have to eat breakfast in the same room as him. That's just great,' thought Harry as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table, facing away from Draco.

"You know, I have to commend you, Potter. You've done extremely well in avoiding me." Harry didn't answer him. "You know if you're trying to ignore me, it won't do you any good. You'll still have that message flashing on your robe 'cause I'm the only person who knows how to remove it. You can keep looking in the library, but it won't be in there; I created it myself. It's quite a nifty spell, isn't it?"

"Nifty isn't the word I'd use, Malfoy," said Harry darkly.

"Now really, Potter, there's no need for you to become hostile. I wasn't trying to upset you. Just trying to make you speak to me. Needless to say, I succeeded."

"You know, Malfoy, that attitude is going to get you into trouble one of these days. I do hope you know that."

"Oh, trust me: I'm hoping it will, especially if you're my punisher, because then I know I'm safe." Harry turned around and hurled his whole plate of food at Draco. Draco retaliated and threw his plate at Harry. A full-on war began, and by the time they were done, the Great Hall, and they, looked a little worse for wear.

"_Scorgify_!" exclaimed Harry, pointing his wand at the walls. Instantly the Great Hall's looks improved. Harry then used the spell on himself.

"You know, Potter, maybe I should provoke you like this when there are a lot of students in the Great Hall. It might be pretty hilarious," said Draco with a sneer.

"Oh, yes. Hysterical. Maybe while we're at it, we can make the food dance across the room," added Harry sarcastically.

"I'm sure that could be done. _Scorgify_!"

"Right, well if you'll excuse me, Malfoy. As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I'd rather be elsewhere." Harry turned to leave. Draco gave a flick of his wand, and as Harry reached the doors, he heard the lock click. He turned around and pointed his wand at draco.

"Unlock the doors!"

"Or you'll do what? Come on now, Potter. Do you really think you can curse me?"

"_Petfrificus Totalus_!" Draco dodged the spell easily.

"Nice try, Potter. _Manicus_!" Before Harry could do anything, he felt something cold on his wrist. He looked down and saw that a solid gold bracelet had been placed on his wrist. It said, "I Love Draco Malfoy."

"Damn it! How many more of these horrible things are you gonna put on me?" exclaimed an outraged Harry. Draco just sneered at Harry. He then moved toward Harry 'til he was in front of him. Draco reached out and lifted Harry's wrist to inspect his handiwork.

"As many as it takes until you realize that I can humiliate you in a lot of different ways."

"Screw you, Malfoy. You do realize that nobody's here, right?"

Ha ha! What will happen next between our favorite boys? Only I know. Well, so does my editor, but she won't tell you either, so don't even try. Death glare at editor You'd better not tell, Yuri-san. I like having a little suspense for my readers. Until next time, later!


	7. Muggle Books and Meetings

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Seven: "Muggle Books and Meetings"**

**Summary: **This chapter, Harry is asked to meet Draco in the dungeons, and he checks out a book from the library. Carry on!

**Disclaimer:** There will be no suing for using these characters from Harry Potter or for the use of an Anne Rice novel. I own neither and I am making no profit from this story. Thank you!

Okay, it's been a little while since I've updated, but I've had a lot going on. I turned 17 the 25th of last month(Yay!), I have had AP tests this week( I have one tomorrow, so...), and I've had a _lot_ of homework these past few weeks. Actually, I've had a lot of homework for the entire year, but it's been really bad these last few weeks. Now, on a different note, "Phantom of the Opera" and "National Treasure" came out earlier this week and I can't buy them! I have to wait and see if my dad is mad at me or not, because if he is, then he probably won't send them to me. But anywho,... Please read! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Seven: "Muggle Books and Meetings"**

"Screw you, Malfoy. You do realize that nobody's here, right?"

"For now, anyway. Give it up, Potter. Unless you are nice to me, those are never coming off, so you'd be stuck walking around school, showing all of your classmates how you feel."

"You bastard! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, Potter. Also, I enjoy seeing you so frustrated–it's so sexy."

"Dang it, Malfoy! Must everything you talk about have a sexual comment added in somewhere?"

"No, not all of the time. It's just more fun that way. Why?"

"Argh!" Harry turned around and faced the locked doors. He decided to try one spell to see if the doors were permanently locked or something. "_Alohomora!_" The door gave a click, and when Harry turned the knob, it opened. Harry quickly exited the Great Hall and hurried toward Gryffindor Tower. As he approached the portrait, Harry heard footsteps behind him. Since he knew who else was in the castle, he whirled around, wand raised.

"Easy, Potter. You'll take somebody's eye out with that thing."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a shame? I'm so sorry; next time I'll make sure I don't raise my wand so that somebody can curse me," said Harry, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Good." When Draco didn't move, Harry rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly want this time, Malfoy? On second thought, don't answer that question," Harry added as Draco gave him a particularly evil smile.

"I want to talk to you later, Potter. Meet me down in the dungeons after supper."

"Why should I meet you? So you can violate me?"

"Just meet me down there!" Draco turned around and stormed off down the hall. Harry watched him go and then turned to face the Fat Lady.

"_Sirius Rememberus_." The Fat Lady swung open and Harry went inside. What he didn't know was that, even though he'd stormed off, Draco was listening just down the hall. Draco smirked to himself and continued on down the hall.

"Hey, Potter!" Harry turned around to face Draco.

"What is it now, Malfoy?"

"You're not gonna stand me up tonight, are you?"

"Are you that worried? This isn't a date, by the way. Jeez, you don't trust me at all, do you?"

"No, I don't, Potter," growled Draco.

"I'll be there. I don't know why, but I'll be there."

"Good. Enjoy your lunch." With that, Draco turned and left. Harry watched him leave, then he opened the doors to the Great Hall to eat lunch. While he was eating, Harry thought about Draco's temper.

'_He needs to control that. I'm betting that it comes from his father, though. It's been almost a week since that day I saw the scars and bruises that he hides. I wonder if any of his "friends" have ever seen those scars. Probably not. Jeez, Potter, get serious here. It was only an accident that you saw them, so why would any of his friends see 'em?' _After he finished lunch, Harry walked over to the library, hoping to find something good to read. He found a book that seemed quite fascinating, a Muggle book called The Vampire Lestat. (A/N: No, I do not own The Vampire Lestat. That is Anne Rice's privilege. No suing! Carry on.) Harry checked it out and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry always felt safe there, and that he could always be alone with his thoughts. Harry kept an eye on the time so that he could eat and so that he wouldn't piss Draco off, 'cause goodness knows what Draco might do to him if he didn't show up. At 7:30, Harry put the book down and went to the Great Hall for supper. As usual, Dumbledore was not there and neither was Draco. Harry ignored this and sat down to eat. Harry finished eating pretty quickly, so he took his time walking down to the dungeons. When he got there, Draco was leaning up against a wall.

"Hey, Potter. Glad you could make it. We need to talk."

Okay, so what did you think? Yes, I realize that it's a cliffhanger, but that's what I do best. So, until next time, please review! Bye!


	8. What's This About Again?

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Eight: "What's This About Again?"**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I just create different scenarios then J.K. Rowling does, that's all. Don't sue!

Anyway, hello once again! I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter; I had to re-write it, and I had no idea how to. My first attempt at this chapter is very lame, and do not ask for it because I will not give it to anyone. My part-time editor has read it, and she can vouch for me on how stupid it is. I have to re-write the next chapter too because it's as lame as this one was. Oh well. Anyway, back to the task at hand. I realize that these chapters are very short, but that's just how I wrote them. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter Eight: "What's This About Again?"**

"Hey, Potter. Glad you could make it. We need to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"About what we're gonna do once school starts up again."

"Well, that's not for another week, and nothing has really happened between us that anybody needs to know about. Ever," added Harry, emphasizing the word and pointedly staring at Draco.

"Potter, once again you're being an idiot. Somebody's gonna notice that something is different. It's not like it's going to be not obvious because try all you like Potter, but you cannot hide anything from people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry indignantly.

"Well, you walk around with an expression on your face that anybody could read. A blind person could tell that something was bothering you."

"Well thank you so much for that observation, Malfoy. Would you like to add more to that insult, or am I free to storm off?"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Potter. I haven't even started yet. I could probably go on for hours and piss you off even further. However," he added, sensing Harry's building anger, "I do not want to be in your line of fire, so I'll just leave." Draco turned around and headed off down the hall.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco's wand, which he had been carrying in his hand, flew out of his grasp and landed a few feet away from him. Instead of retrieving it however, he turned and faced Harry.

"Very well. You have my attention. What is it?"

"You called me down here; why don't you tell me?" asked Harry, wand pointed at Draco.

"I wanted to know why you stayed here for Christmas. You could have gone with the Weasel to his family's house. Instead, you stayed here knowing, if I'm not mistaken, that I would be staying as well. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me."

"Fine. I stayed because I hate being around all of these people. I can't stand everybody treating me like I'm gonna up and die. It's so annoying! It makes me so tense, and I hate the feeling. Plus, everybody talks to me like I'm a little kid." By this time, Harry had tears rolling slowly down his face. Harry leaned up against the wall closest to him and sank to the floor. Draco stood still for what seemed like hours before he actually spoke.

"Jeez, Potter. I wasn't expecting you to break down on me. I just wanted to know; you didn't have to give me every detail."

"I didn't give you every detail. And why do you care, anyway?" Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I already told you, Potter. You're my obsession. I don't have any control over what I do."

"I still don't completely get that. You get the crap beat out of you, and yet you still obsess over me. Why?"

"I don't know, Potter. Do you think I'd be having this conversation with you if I knew the answer to that? I'd stay as far away from you as possible."

"Am I that bad? Am I so terrible that even you can't stand the sight of me?" Draco knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing and wished he could take it back.

"That's not what I meant Potter, and you know it."

"Do I? Am I wrong?" Draco didn't answer. "I'm right, aren't I? You can't stand the sight of me, but because of this stupid obsession of yours, you can't leave me alone. Well, you know what? Screw you, too." With that, Harry stood up and started to leave.

"No, you're not right. You just think you are. You keep telling yourself things like that, Potter, and you'll live the rest of your life in the shadows."

"Oh, and is that a bad thing now? What more do you want from me? Do you want me to run around screaming 'I love Draco Malfoy' at the top of my lungs when everyone comes back? Because if that's what it takes to get you off my case, I will gladly do it."

"Are you that eager to get rid of me, Potter? Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Why am I being an asshole? Why are you being an asshole? Get off my case already!"

"You know, Potter, out of all of the years I've known you, I've never seen you get this pissed off before. I know about your godfather, but something else must have set your emotions on high, and it wasn't me."

"Not entirely, no. it was mostly Ron and Hermione, if you must know. They wouldn't tell me anything over the summer before he died, and then last summer they totally ignored me. It was almost as if I didn't exist."

"So that's why you've been avoiding them. I wondered about that."

"Well, congratulations, now you don't have to wonder anymore. Now, what was the real reason you wanted me to come down here? Besides the fact that you wanted to have such a normal conversation," Harry added. Draco smirked.

"Well, do you really want an answer?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What would you say to being involved in a relationship with me?"

Okay, so what did you all think? I must say, this was so much better than the original draft of this chapter. That one was just a nightmare waiting to haunt my readers. So, please R&R!


	9. Fire in the Night

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Nine: "Fire in the Night"**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, so I don't want to hear any complaints. Don't sue me.

Hello, again! Yes, two at once. A new record for me. Yay for me. Do I get a cookie? Anyway, the last chapter was a little odd, wasn't it? What will be Harry's response, you might ask? Well, you're about to find out. Read on!

**Chapter Nine: "Fire in the Night"**

"Okay. What would you say to being involved in a relationship with me?" Harry stood stock-still, jaw dropped.

"Wha...what?"

"You heard me, Potter."

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure that's what I wanted to hear. I need to sit down again." Harry sank to the floor for a second time. "I really need to stop asking such stupid questions, because the answers I get are not the ones I was hoping for. Is there any chance I can talk you out of this idea?" Draco smirked. "I didn't think so. Now what?"

"What? I don't get an answer?"

"Do you really want one?"

"Yes."

"I'd say that you had gone insane."

"I thought so."

"However, that does not mean that I am turning you down flat."

"Okay, now I'm confused. What does that mean then?"

"I'm not sure. Yet," he added. Draco stared down at Harry but didn't say anything. Harry didn't say anything else, but could feel Draco's eyes on him.

"Well, are you going to attempt to figure it out?"

"You know, if you stare at me long enough, I might do a trick."

"Potter, this is no time to be making jokes," said Draco through his teeth. Harry knew that he was slowly getting on Draco's nerves, so he decided not to respond the way he had been planning to answer.

"Okay, okay. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not totally turned off by the idea, but don't you think that this is moving a little too fast?"

"I know, but do you really think that I care?"

"No, I guess you don't really care about that. What do you care about?"

"You know, nobody's ever asked me that question before. I don't think I can answer it truthfully at this point." They fell into a silence that was broken every so often by the sound of their steady breathing. (Do not think anything gross here, people! They are sitting, or in Draco's case standing, in silence and that is all they are doing. Carry on!)

"Well, since neither of us is willing to comment any further, can we leave now?" asked Harry, standing up. Draco watched as Harry mimicked his stance, although it was unintentional. Draco smirked.

"I guess so. Where do you want to go?"

"That wasn't an invitation, Malfoy. Although I have given you a response, that does not give you the right to molest me, or whatever it was you were planning to do to me." He started to walk away, and Draco followed, keeping in perfect step.

"You are absolutely no fun whatsoever, Harry." Harry stopped walking. Draco, who realized that he was the only one still walking, stopped and turned around. "What is it this time, Potter?"

"You just called me by my first name."

"Yeah, well don't expect me to make a habit of it." Draco continued to walk. Harry shook his head and then followed. After a few more minutes of silence, Harry decided to ask Draco a question that had been nagging at him.

"Draco, exactly what exactly is your sexual preference?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Draco, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"Because."

"Well, if you must know, I am full-on gay. Happy now?"

"Yes. You have a great way of hiding it though. How many people actually know?"

"You actually, and let's keep it that way."

"You've got it. You get enough crap as it is, so I'll spare you the pain. We're actually having a civilized conversation, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are Potter. That's very observant of you." Harry punched Draco in the arm lightly, not wanting to cause more injuries.

"You are next to impossible, Malfoy."

"Yes, so you keep telling me. Does that mean I'm also irresistible?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how Snape deals with you. On second thought, I don't know how anyone can deal with you."

"Well, since you're the only one who has seen this side of me, I can't really answer that now, can I? Where are we going, anyway?" he asked, not recognizing the route they were taking. Harry smirked.

"Gryffindor Tower. Is there a problem with that?"

"I'm not allowed in there, though."

"I highly doubt that anybody will be able to tell who goes in or out until they get back and question the Fat Lady, so I think we're safe for now. Unless of course you'd like to go to the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Harry, knowing the answer.

"No, because I know for a fact that Snape keeps a tab on who has been in the Common Room. I don't know how he does it, but he just knows. Stupid, slimy git!"

Okay, so tell me what you think! I realize that once again it's short, but unfortunately, I have no control on how much I write for this story, because it's mostly written already; I just have to type it. Yes, I am lazy, and I know it too. Please R&R!


	10. Fire in the Night, Part II

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Ten: "Fire in the Night, Part II"**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them. I wish...sigh

Well, hello once again! Yes, I am back once more. This is my longest story chapter-wise, so it'll take awhile before it's entirely posted. Gomen nasai! Anyway, I will quit talking for now. On with the story!

**Chapter Ten: "Fire in the Night, Part II"**

"Stupid, slimy git!" Harry laughed. "Well, he is. I don't like him because he's always asking me if I'm all right."

"Hmm, I know that feeling. Sirius Rememberus." They had by this time reached the portrait, so Harry gave the password.

"He's from Slytherin. He's not supposed to be here." Draco glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"So? Let us in. I'll deal with any consequences myself later."

"Fine." The Fat Lady swung open, but she didn't look too pleased about it. Draco followed Harry inside, and the portrait closed behind them. Draco stopped just inside and looked around him. Harry noticed that he'd stopped, so Harry turned around to face him.

"What is it, Draco?"

"It's nothing. It's just that it looks so different from the Slytherin Common Room, that's all."

"Ah. Yeah, I guess it does. The Slytherin Common Room is too damn dark and dreary. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Easily. I just ignore it. How do you know what it looks like?" Draco asked, looking at Harry suspiciously. Harry turned to face the fireplace so that Draco wouldn't see the small smile.

"It was just a shot in the dark," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." He didn't sound convinced, but he didn't pursue the matter any further. A silence fell over them, each not sure of what he would say to the other.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. Draco looked at Harry and a slow smile spread across his face. Harry watched Draco and raised his eyebrows. Draco cocked his head slightly to the side.

"What do you want to do, Harry?"

"Draco, don't you know what you want? Ever?"

"No, Potter, I'm indecisive. Of course I know what I want! I was just being a smartass. Learn to tell the difference, Potter." He walked toward Harry, pulled him to him, and forcefully kissed him. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but then he melted into the kiss. Draco smiled and pushed Harry back into the chair directly behind Harry. Harry cried out as he hit the chair, but then he settled and pulled Draco closer.

"Mmmm," moaned Harry as Draco started trailing kisses down Harry's neck. Draco smiled and continued to lightly suck on Harry's neck

"I take it to mean that you like that, Potter," growled Draco as he found a particularly sensitive spot that made Harry cry out Draco's name. At that moment, they heard muffled voices outside the portrait hole. The two of them looked at each other with shocked expressions. Harry pushed Draco off of him and dragged him quickly up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he turned to face Draco.

"Quiet! If we don't make any noise, maybe he'll leave."

"Oh, grow up, Potter! Do you seriously think that'll happen?"

"Oh, shut up Malfoy." They heard the unmistakable sound of the portrait opening and wheels on the floor. Harry looked at Draco, a look of absolute horror on his face. Voices added to his horror.

"Now I wonder what has gotten into the Fat Lady? She seemed really pissed off about something," came the sound of Ron's voice.

"I'm not sure; maybe Harry will know," came a response in a voice that was unmistakably Hermione's. Harry shoved Draco quickly into his room, careful not to make any noise. He immediately started looking through his trunk until he found what he was looking for. He stood up with his Invisibility Cloak in his hands. He tossed it to Draco.

"Put that on, quick!" he hissed. Draco obliged, although reluctantly. Footsteps were approaching the room, so Harry quickly picked up his library book and sat on the bed with the book open, pretending to read. The door opened to reveal Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up with a look of 'surprise' on his face.

"Hey mate! How've you been?"

"What are you guys doing back so early? Break doesn't end for another week, and I know something had to have happened, so don't lie."

Okay, I realize that is a crappy place to leave you hanging, but that's just how I wrote it. Please read and review! Arigatou! Until next time, see ya!


	11. Hide From My Friends

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Eleven: "Hide From My Friends!"**

**Legal Disclaimer:** Don't own, blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue me.

Hello, once again! Yes, I am back. I have not died. I just have been very lazy. Gomen nasai! Anyway, my Harry/Draco fics are back in commission, and I hope you like this next chapter of the story. Carry on!

**Chapter Eleven: "Hide From My Friends!"**

"What are you guys doing back so early? Break doesn't end for another week, and I know something had to have happened, so don't lie."

"We got kicked out, so we had to come back to Hogwarts," said Ron dejectedly.

"Oh," said Harry. He was distracted because he was watching Draco move different objects that were around the room. Harry started laughing as Draco picked up Ron's trunk and out it by his bed, while Ron watched with a look of horror on his face.

"Harry, quit that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm not doing it, though. That's what makes it so funny. Look, I don't have my wand on me; it's in my trunk," he said, pointing to his own trunk.

"Well, if you're not doing this, than who is?" asked Hermione.

"Peeves is. I told him to leave me alone, but he won't listen to me." At that point, the books that were traveling across the room stopped. Then, one of the books launched itself at Harry, who ducked just in time. "See? He won't leave me...Ow! Ow! Ow!" Three books launched themselves at Harry one right after the other.

"Harry, what did you do to piss him off so bad?" asked Ron, dodging another book aimed at Harry.

"Ow! I exist, apparently," he said massaging his forehead, which was by now a bright red. "Stop it," he hissed at "Peeves" as he went by. (He was carrying a book, so it wasn't really all that hard to see him.)

"Maybe we should leave the room, Harry. It might help," added Hermione as two more books flew at Harry. This time, Harry dodged them by standing.

"I think that's a good id..." Whack! Harry staggered and fell back onto the bed.

"Harry! Are you all right," exclaimed Hermione. Harry sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ow, that hurt," muttered Harry, massaging his cheek. He glared at where "Peeves" was and then flipped him off. The pillow that had been picked up off the bed launched itself at Harry, who caught it and threw it back to its place. Harry stood up and opened the door.

"Come on, let's go. I'm getting sick of his sense of humor," said Harry. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed Harry.

"So, why are you two back so early? I thought you were gonna stay the whole time. Why'd you get kicked out?"

"We were, but Percy showed up, and you know what happens when he does. It was a constant war at my house," said Ron with a dark look in his eyes. "Mum didn't want us to stay when we wouldn't get to talk with anyone, so she sent us back."

"Ah, I see."

"So, what have you been up to, Harry? Besides pissing Peeves off," added Ron.

"Nothing really. Just trying to avoid Malfoy as best I can," he said. 'I didn't succeed too well, either,' he thought.

"Harry, are you all right? You seem preoccupied, mate. Did Malfoy do something to you?" asked Ron, balling up his fists.

"Easy, Ron. Malfoy didn't do anything to me." 'At least,' Harry thought, 'Nothing that I didn't ask him to do. For the most part.'

"Well, we haven't eaten anything all day, so we're gonna go get some food. You wanna come?" asked Hermione.

"No thanks. I just ate."

"Okay, mate. See ya later." As soon as Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione were out of hearing-range of the Common Room, Harry turned around.

"Draco Malfoy, get your ass down here now!" he shouted. Harry heard the dorm room door open and close, then footsteps stomping down the stairs. Suddenly, Draco appeared in front of Harry, looking very pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem? do you have a death wish or something?"

"Apparently, I do, but what the hell is your problem?"

"What was I supposed to say? Tell them that you were in the room? You should know by now that Ron and Hermione are looking for an excuse, any excuse, to get you in trouble."

"Well, _excuse me _for not wanting to be the secret in the closet."

Dun dun dun! Uh-oh! Draco's pissed. What will happen next? Well, I guess you'll have to wait to find out, won't you? Until then, two sugar cookies will be your treat for reviewing. (And no, they are not left over from Christmas. At least, I don't think so...) Anyway, a couple of clarifications for this chapter. Yes, the bracelet is still on Harry's wrist; he's just taken to wearing long-sleeved shirts to hide it. And yes, Percy is still an insufferable idiot, as are Ron and Hermione, in this story. Sorry to all of you Ron/Hermione fans! I apologize for the shortness, but as I have said before, that's just how I wrote the story originally. Thank you for your patience, and until next time, this is Ryo-sama signing out!


	12. Read Me Look At Me Accept Me

**Keep on Fighting, Chapter Twelve: "Read Me. Look At Me. Accept Me."**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of it's characters; that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to tweak the story every now and then. _grins_

**Summary:** Um...what's the summary for this again?

**Rating:** M, for content and some language.

Hello, once again! Yes, I have come back to this story. Woo hoo! I apologize for the loooooooooooong wait. I won't even give my excuses anymore, 'cause I don't want to right now. It's been awhile since I've even LOOKED at this story, let alone thought of updating. I will try to keep up with it now that I have both my computer and the Internet back. On with the story!

**Chapter Twelve: "Read Me. Look At Me. Accept Me."**

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to be the secret in the closet."

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Draco? I don't care what they think, but I do care about them getting you in trouble. Is that so horrible, Draco?" Tears slid slowly down Harry's cheeks. Draco looked at Harry, a look of mixed emotions on his face. He reached his hand out toward Harry, but stopped himself. Harry saw that Draco was fighting between being concerned and keeping his image.

"I...Harry, is...um, is it okay if, um..." Draco started to blush. He looked away, not sure how to word what he was going to say. Harry looked at him and smiled. Harry took a step toward Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco stiffened, then relaxed against Harry.

"It's okay, Draco, you don't have to ask for my permission. I swear I won't bite you. Now, come on. We need to get...mph!" Draco pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him feverishly.

"Says who?" whispered Draco against Harry's lips as he pulled Harry toward the stairs, Invisibility Cloak in hand. Harry staggered as Draco pulled him up the stairs.

"Draco!"

"Hmm, I never knew you were so clumsy, Potter. It's just a set of stairs," added Draco.

"Because, Malfoy, you're practically dragging me up these stairs...Door!"

"_Alohomora_," whispered Draco. The door opened.

"And you had your wand in your pocket because...?"

"Because you never know when you might need it," said Draco with a shrug. Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"We could get in trouble for this, you know," said Harry as Draco pulled him onto Harry's bed.

"And your point is? Lighten up, Harry. We're perfectly fine."

"How do you know?"

"I put a spell on my wand to let me know if somebody's within 10 feet of this area, so it'll vibrate if someone is coming."

"Not bad, not bad at all. You could give Hermione a run for her money if you'd only try. No offense meant," Harry added hastily as Draco pulled away from his current position, which happened to be kissing Harry's neck. Draco regarded Harry for a minute before he answered.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I'm being serious. You really could give her a run for her money."

"Well, I'd rather give you a run for your money. How does that sound?" asked Draco with a sly grin. To prove his point, he bit Harry's neck particularly hard, causing Harry to cry out and try to pull back. "What's the matter, Potter? Can't go anywhere?"

"Damn it, Malfoy! That's not fair! Mmm..." said Harry as Draco ran his hands over Harry's body. Draco hummed as Harry relaxed and slowly responded to Draco's actions.

"What was that, Potter? I didn't quite catch that."

"You're mean, and your wand is vibrating." Draco jumped up and pulled his wand out of his pocket, which was indeed vibrating.

"Damn! Does that mean I have to hide again?"

"No, I'll keep whoever it is away from here. Don't worry." Harry kissed Draco passionately and then went down to investigate. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry saw that the person was Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy has disappeared and the Fat Lady said that he came in here. Is that true?"

"Um..."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, as long as Mr. Malfoy has somebody who will at least care enough to keep him close. Good day to you, Mr. Potter." With that, Dumbledore turned and exited the room. Harry just stood there, unable to move. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harry? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Does Dumbledore know what your father does to you?" whispered Harry.

"Yes. He's the only one in this school who knows the truth. Well, except for you, obviously. Why do you ask, Harry? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." With that, Harry fainted.

Okay, so what did you think? Please read and review! Again, I apologize for the fact that this has taken so long to get put up. Bad Ryo-sama, bad! Actually, I forgot that I had it, if you want the real truth. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	13. Of Love And?

**Keep On Fighting, Chapter Thirteen: "Of Love And...?"**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Does anybody remember what my summary was???? 'Cause I sure don't.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters; I just own this fic. _Grins_.

Hello!!!! I am back!!!! I am sorry for the long wait, and hopefully I still have readers. This is the first time in a long time that I 've actually gotten the motivation to type anything, so...Let's see, the last time I wrote on this fic, Harry had just fainted after having to deal with almost being discovered by Ron and Hermione and having a fight with Draco. I think that's it, so... Enjoy!!!!

**Chapter Thirteen: "Of Love And...?"**

"No, I'm not." With that, Harry fainted.

"Harry!" Draco rushed forward and caught Harry before he hit the ground. Draco lifted Harry into his arms and carried him up to his room. As he placed Harry onto his bed, Harry started to come to. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Draco, who had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No; that's not possible for me anymore." Draco looked at him with this really confused look, so Harry sighed and began to explain. "I can't get sick without knowing it, and plus, the sickness would only last for a few hours, tops. I'm a Healer," he added.

"Really? Wow. So that explains why you rarely use your glasses anymore. Right?" added Draco questioningly. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "So then what's wrong with you? Why did you faint like that?"

"Pressure, I guess. What with getting caught twice, and then almost getting caught by Ron and Hermione, I guess it took it's toll."

"Well, you stay here and rest. I'm gonna go talk to Dumbledore, to see if he can't remove Weasley and Granger for a couple of days." With that, Draco picked up the Invisibility Cloak and left the room. Harry shook his head and smiled.

'I guess I can't complain too much,' he thought. 'I'm enjoying this attention that Draco's giving me. I guess I just needed somebody who could...Wait! Does he have feelings for me, or am I really just his obsession? I know that's what he said, but I can't tell if it's deeper than that. Maybe I should...no, I'll let it go.' A few minutes later, Harry heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry pulled his curtains closed, just in case. The door opened.

"Harry? I brought Professor Dumbledore."

"Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem?" Harry opened the curtains and just sat there. Finally, he spoke.

"It's just that...Is there any way to keep Ron and Hermione away from here for a couple of days, or keep me away from them? They've been getting on my nerves awhile now, and every time they come near me anymore I start to feel sick and almost faint. I guess this time I did," Harry added sadly.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you could use..." Just then, they heard a buzzing noise. Harry looked at Draco, who pulled out his wand.

"Somebody's coming, Headmaster. My wand's vibrating," he added.

"Hmm, so it is. I see. That's quite the spell, Mr. Malfoy. I'll go see who it is and detain them." With that, Dumbledore disappeared.

"Who else is here besides Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"My guess is the youngest Weasley," said Draco. They listened for a few minutes, then were shocked when they heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs. The door opened to reveal Dumbledore talking to Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"Well, you boys are very lucky. It's only Severus and Remus." Harry and Draco looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Harry. How have you been holding up?" asked Remus. Harry looked at Remus for a few minutes before answering.

"I've been doing...okay, I guess."

"Well, that's understandable. And what about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've..." Draco trailed off, not sure how to answer the question. He glanced at Remus, then looked at Severus, trying to figure something out. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find and seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"I suppose I've been better, but lately my mood has been improving. I guess you could say that I'm doing okay," he added with a shrug. He had a slight smirk on his face, which caught Harry's attention. Harry followed Draco's gaze, and saw that he was smirking at Snape. Harry glanced at Snape, who was the only one who'd remained silent. Snape was staring at something, and when he followed his gaze, Harry discovered that it was Remus he was looking at. Harry looked at Draco, who smiled at him, seeing the look on his face. Harry seemed to be debating whether he should say something, then thought better of it. Remus saw the looks on their faces and smiled sheepishly.

Ta dah!!!! So, what do you think? Yes, I know, it's another cliffy, but I swear that I am adding the next chapter right after this one, so don't worry. In the meantime, please read and review. All reviewers will receive hot chocolate and a candy cane 'cause that sounds good and plus, it's COLD here!!!! Any flames will be used to heat up the hot chocolate. Until next time, then!!!!


	14. Relationships Anonymous Or Not

**Keep On Fighting, Chapter Fourteen: "Relationships Anonymous...Or Not"**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A Harry/Draco fic, with Draco being A LOT out of character. Also, mentioned Severus/Remus.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters, but I DO own this fic, so there will be no stealing. Got it?

Hello, I am back!!!! Here's the next chapter, as promised!!!!

**Chapter Fourteen: "Relationships Anonymous...Or Not"**

Remus saw the looks on their faces and smiled sheepishly. He glanced at Severus, who nodded, then at Dumbledore, who just smiled.

"Remus, is there something going on between you and...Professor Snape?" asked Harry. Draco stood next to him, trying not to laugh as he watched his Head of House's face turn an interesting shade of pink. Remus cleared his throat before he answered.

"Well...yes, I guess you could say that, Harry. Not much different from the two of you though, is it?" he asked with a smile. Harry glanced at Draco, who was smiling at him.

"Nope, I guess not."

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying the little 'Relationships Anonymous' thing we've got going on here, we should be discussing the real reason we came back so early, Remus," said Severus.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you're right. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban and we believe that he is heading here," said Remus. At this, Draco fainted, falling back into Harry's lap. Harry seemed unfazed by this, though, and looked at Remus.

"You're sure he's coming here?"

"Yes. Um, shouldn't we be getting..." Remus didn't finish his sentence because Harry was smoothing his hand, which was emitting a green light, over Draco's hair. Draco started to stir, and then slowly sat up.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't get how you discovered that you could do that, but I appreciate it. What?" This last was directed at Remus and Severus, who were staring at Harry like he'd grown a second head.

"I'm a Healer, in case you were wondering," said Harry absently with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Should Harry and I hide? I mean, if my father's coming here, then that means that he has somehow been told about us, and that means that Harry and I are in danger, aren't we?" Draco looked from one to the other.

"Yes, I suppose so, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. Remus and Severus looked at each other, having an eye conversation. Severus nodded once. Remus turned to face Dumbledore.

"They could stay in our rooms until it's safe, Albus. We'll bring their schoolwork to them if it comes to that." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that's probably the best thing we can do to keep them safe. Are you okay with this, Severus?" Snape glared at Harry, but then caught sight of Draco's face, which was a mixture of anger and hope.

"Yes. If it will keep Potter and Draco safe, then yes, I will help as best I can."

"Good. I will go deal with Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger to keep them away from here until you can get what you need and get out of here."

"Thank you, Sir." Dumbledore left the room. Remus turned back to face Harry and Draco, who had stood up and were moving around, putting Harry's belongings in his trunk.

"Draco, shouldn't you be getting your things together while Potter is getting his?" asked Snape. Draco looked up and shook his head.

"I'll help Harry first. Most of my things are in my trunk already," added Draco.

"It's all right, Severus. Let them help each other. We could probably help out by getting Mr. Malfoy's things for him," suggested Remus.

"All right. Come on, Remus." Severus held out his hand, which Remus took with a smile. The two of them left the room and their footsteps could be heard until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Draco and Harry stopped what they were doing and smiled at each other.

"Well, that's a little..."

"Shocking? Yeah, I know. Who would have thought that Snape and Remus would've gotten together?"

"Yeah, I know. What do you think about them letting us stay in their rooms? How is that going to keep us safe?" Harry sat on his bed and watched as Draco put the last things into Harry's trunk.

"I think it's probably because they have spells on the rooms, Draco."

Well, that's that. What do you think of this chapter? I wasn't sure about the pairing of Remus and Severus, but there are several other authors who have done it, and my part-time editor/friend said that she liked it, so I left it alone. "Having an eye conversation"? Dear Lord, I have lost my mind. Oh well. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Until next time, this is Ryo-sama saying bai-bai!!!!


End file.
